


They Met

by CrowsandCooks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prince Sherlock, Well daughter of a witch Sally, Witch Sally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king who dwells in a kingdom near the seas has two sons.</p><p>The witch who dwells in the woods near the kingdom has one daughter.</p><p>"The three will probably never meet”</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Met

  
  
One day the younger prince went into the woods to find a type of mushroom for an experiment. His eyes scanned the floors as his mind calculated the probability of finding it in the most efficient way possible. He went deeper and deeper until he could no longer see his shadow before him. He took one glance around and came to the conclusion that he was lost. Being a sensible boy, he sat down and the ground, waiting for someone  to find him. (He was the prince, after all)  
  
And someone did.  
  
The first thought was that the blue glowing light was a will-o’-the-wisp, but he perished such a foolish thought. Based on the steadiness of the light, it was obvious that it belonged to a lantern. When it came closer, his theory was right when he saw it was a lantern's glow held by a girl in a black mantel with the hood down.  
  
She looked surprised to see him, raising the lantern forward, she asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Now the young prince knew many things. He knew that the earth orbit the sun. That the scullery maid was seeing the older healer in the kingdom, despite the fact that the elder had a husband. He knew the baker's son was fond of his big brother that's why the boy would always sneak him sweet pastries (his brother knew too, the prat.) and may other clever things (most of them to do with chemicals and fire). But he did not know that he should never irritate a stranger who could help.    
  
"Of course not, you dolt." he hissed, standing up and knocking the dust off his pants. "I'm lost, why else would I be in this god forsaken forest?" The girl stiffened,  
  
"I thought you might have come to see the meteor shower." she replied with a wave of her hand, "It only happens once every hundred years."  
  
"Meteor shower?" he glanced at the basket in her other hand, a folded blanket on the top.  
  
"Yes, it's soon to start and I have no intention of missing it because some nobleman's brat got lost," she snapped. The prince shrugged,  
  
"I'll watch with you," he answered, "And then you take me home."  
  
She glared at him, "Fine," she shoved past him, "But I don't like you"  
  
"It's quite fine," he smirked, "You don't have to."  
  
xxx  
  
"Where's your mother?" he asked, "The witch."  
  
She jolted up, "What are you talking about?" she sat up, eyes squinting at him. The pale blue light of the lantern shining on his face, he glanced at her before looking back at the night sky. They were in a clearing of the forest, the dark brown trees curling and wizened around them. She opened the basket between them  
  
"Your mother is the witch, isn't she?"  
  
She bit her lip before staring back at the sky, the meteors streaking across the sky. "How did you know?" she asked. He scoffed,  
  
"It's obvious, everyone knows the witch has a daughter and no one would be brave enough to come this deep."  
  
"But you did."  
  
The prince opened his mouth but then closed it. Instead he sniffed, taking this as a sign that she was right, the girl smirked. "My mother decided to stay home for some reason, even though it’s my first meteor shower." she sighed, "She says that it tends to lose its appeal the third time you see it."  
  
"Wait, what do you-?"  
  
"Why are you so far from home, noble boy?" she threw a dead leaf at him, it swayed in the air before landing on his chest. "Don't you have servants to sneer at?" She took out a bagel and slathered it with deep red jam. "You want some?"  
  
He shook his head, "If you must know," he sat up, flicking the leaf off, "I was searching for a chorioactis geaster. I had a theory that it grew somewhere in this forest." She bit into the jam, chewing and watching him.  
  
"Chorioactis?" she repeated after swallowing.  
  
He sighed, eyes rolling, "The Devil's Cigar" managing to sound as put out as a cat at night. She nodded,  
  
"Oh, Devil's Cigar," she licked the jam of her fingers, "We do have those, but they're deeper in the forest. Where They lays."  
  
"They?" he raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"  
  
She smiled, "Doesn't matter" she wiped her hands in her skirt, "I can ask my mother to get it for you."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
She laughed, "Of course not," she closed the basket,” Give me five silver ores and four steel ores. Then its yours." She stood up and grinned at him, "We're leaving now." She yanked the blanket from under him.  He glared at her retreating back, running behind her.  
  
"What's stopping me from going myself?" he snapped, dodging the branch that whipped itself into his face. "What's stopping me from just going deeper into the forest and taking it?" He skidded, his chest almost hitting her back. She faced him, staring him straight in the eye and smirked,  
  
"You're not that idiotic." she turned and continued walking, "You don't know the forest and it's not like I'm asking for your arm." He sniffed again and they continued the journey in silence.  
  
They reached the forest's edge, orange flames floating about the town. She glanced at him, "That for you?" she asked in a bored tone. He shrugged; she sighed and pushed him forward. "Do we have a deal noble boy? Tomorrow you bring the payment and I bring your Chorioactis geaster." she said 'Chorioactis geaster' in a high pitched voice, nose up and head bobbing side to side. He scowled.  
  
"Fine," he walked towards the town but not before tossing at her, "And it's Prince Sherlock, girl."  
  
She grinned, "I know" she stuck out her tongue, "And it's Sally to you, pratling"

**Author's Note:**

> I was going towards a fairytalesque kind of thing but it ended up with this. Want to write a sequel for this one too.


End file.
